


Super Moms

by Cait_frost_11



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Happy Mother's Day, Super moms, fluffy family fic, snart lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: Teams Arrow, Flash, and Legends settle in to somewhat domestic lives, and one year they share Mother's Day with each other.





	Super Moms

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day y'all!!

The door into the Allen's house opened as Iris welcomed the Queens, the Harpers, and the Snarts into their home for their Mother's Day party. 

Inside, Barry and Wally were chasing Don around the living room keeping him from eating all the food, and a very pregnant Jesse was sitting on the couch teaching Dawn how to faze through solid objects with their speed. 

The tiniest bump was apparent in Felicity's stomach, the only sign of her newly discovered pregnancy. Thea and Roy were each holding one year old Tommy and Laurel, and Sara and Leonard looked like zombies carrying newborn Rory Laurel. Both the sleep deprivation and the excitement in their eyes were all too apparent and showed the struggles and joys of their lives with a new baby. 

"Is René coming?" Iris asked Oliver. 

"No. He and Zoe are going to visit his wife's grave," Oliver responded. 

"That's nice," Iris agreed. "Barry and I took the kids to Nora and Francine's graves this morning."

"Thea and I went to my mom's last night."

"Too many graves," Iris said, and Oliver solemnly agreed. 

As time went by more and more people arrived at the house. John and Lyla came with Sara and JJ in tow. Cisco convinced Caitlin to come as well, even though she had preferred to stay away from people recently because she was still working on keeping Killer Frost at bay. 

Caitlin's presence, no matter how nervous and paranoid she was, made the whole company ecstatic. She had been lost to them for so long and it was a relief to them to know that she was safe and coming back to them. All the kids had missed Auntie Cait. 

As soon as everyone had arrived, they brought out the cake in celebration of Mother's Day. Barry passed champagne to the adults, and sparkling water to the kids old enough yo have some and to Felicity, Jesse, and Sara, whose pregnancies didn't allow them to drink alcohol. 

"I'd like to give a toast," Oliver started. "To all the mothers here: Iris, Thea, Lyla, and Sara. And also to our two moms-to-be: Felicity and Jesse. Without you all us men would go crazy with this rowdy bunch of kids." The group laughed at that as Rory began to cry loudly and little Sara decided it was a good time to smack Laurel on the top of the head. "These ladies are the true heroes around here. To Super Moms." 

Oliver and the rest of the group raised their glasses and repeated, "To Super Moms!"

All the men knew that they were incredibly lucky to have such women in their lives, and even if he kids were too young to recognize it, they really did have Super Moms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was fluffy enough!!
> 
> In case you didn't pick up on which kids were whose...  
> WestAllen: Dawn and Don  
> Olicity: tbd (unborn)  
> Thearoy: Tommy and Laurel  
> CaptainCanary: Rory Laurel  
> QuickWest: tbd (unborn)  
> DigLyla: Sara and JJ (yeah buddy I ain't letting Sara Diggle go)


End file.
